Discontinued - The Dark Prince
by OppaiAddict
Summary: Will not continue. They hurt him... again and again... just don't do this again to Natsu Dragneel. Some wizards kidnapped Erza Scarlet when she was just a child. Natsu found her in a 'Legal Guild' , She was naked and crying? Unfortunately yes, she was crying.. Natsu killed the whole guild with fury in no time. He became a criminal and Council sent him to prison..
1. Chapter One : Lucy Heartfilia

**Bronzeapollo: Ahh time for some sleep!**

 **Almighty Acnologia: BRONZE!**

 **Bronzeapollo: Well there goes that idea**

 **Almighty Acnologia: Get to work Slave**

 **(Beta Read by Bronzeapollo708)**

 **X776**

.

In flames red as the blood sat a pair of a boy and girl with another boy standing above them. The girl was bleeding as the boy held her close to his chest almost crying. He put his forehead on her own

"Don't worry Erza, I will get you out of this damn tower."

The previously blood red flames turn pitch abyssal black as the world is burned around them.

…

Even in the wild wind the pitch black flames only parted just enough to see a blue haired boy holding a scarlet-haired girl by the throat choking her. In front of them stood a young pink haired boy with tears down his eyes. He shouted at his friend in fear and confusion,

"Baka Jellal what are you doing? Let her go!"

There was no reply as the winds were overpowered by the flames forcing sight to be lost once more.

…

The flames were raging with anger they seemed to move of their will. There limp on the ground in between two boys laid a girl with scarlet hair. Her current well being is unknown, but the boy with pink hair seems ready to burn the world to the ground. He shot forward his fist encased in black flames like those around them. Connecting with the other guy he shouts in pure fury, "Dammit, I will kill you for this Jellal."

The flames replied to his anger, his sense of power and emotions as they roared up in power. They all vanished into black flames.

...

The Heaven's Tower had exploded into black flames all that exited the destruction a single pair of kids; one with pink hair the other scarlet…

...

 **X779**

...

Limp unmoving she laid there. Her face covered by her scarlet hair while she herself was surrounded by a group of mages. There actions had brought pain to her as her armor was broken and dented with gashes over her arms. The door to the guild was kicked open with black flames flowing in. The screams of terror were heard throughout the whole area. Through the flames walked a single figure with pink hair covering his eyes. His head shot up showing his furious eyes and with a voice full of anger he shouted, "What the hell did you DO HER!"

The surrounding flames responded to the man's anger as they exploded into further action.

…

He stood there the master of the guild in a single handed choke hold. His arm was raised high and the master was losing his life in those moments. He was becoming engulfed in the flames as his screams were echoing throughout the whole guild hall. As his screams stopped he fell limp to the ground and dead. He turns to face the rest of the guild memeber. He shouts, "I WILL BURN YOU ALL ALIVE!"

Then within seconds the black flames covered entire guild hall nothing at all left…

...

 **July 2, X784 – Hargeon Town**

A blonde mage was walking silently down a street. When a bunch of girls ran past her. Their eyes in shapes of hearts for some so far unknown reason.

"The Dark Prince is here, let's go see him." a girl screamed in joy. Lucy turned her head to them confused and shocked.

"D-Dark Prince really? Wasn't he in jail?" Lucy questioned as she walked into the crowd in wonder. She noticed a mage standing in the middle of the area of girls.

'Is he the Dark Prince? I haven't ever seen him before,' Lucy thought confused on who this may be. A black-haired guy walked past her breaking her from own thoughts. Lucy took notice to his angry face.

'I wonder why he's angry' She thought as more more questions began to pile up within her own head.

The mysterious man stopped in front of the 'Dark Prince'.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Ooh,don't you know me. I am the strongest Dragon Slayer...Dark Prince." Dark Prince replied with a big grin. The Black-haired guy tightened his fist in anger.

"I'm asking you one last time, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" He roared. Fan-girls began to shout at the man in anger. He knew he wasn't the Dark Prince and he wasn't going to allow him to go around ruining his family's name even if he doesn't overly like the guy. Dark Prince's face didn't change unfazed by the guy's apparent anger.

"Ahaha as I said, I am Da-" Suddenly 'Dark Prince' fell to the ground, he was frozen. Everyone around them screamed with fear. Lucy's eyes widened in additional shock. 'He is...'

Black-haired guy headed on his way away from the crowd of people. He looked at the statue one last time.

"Natsu is not a weakling like you... he may be dumb and a flame head but he is in no way weak." He whispered and turned his face to the sky as he was walking.

Lucy ran after him with her full power into her legs to catch up.

"Hey!" She shouted trying to get the man's attention. The ice-Mage stopped and turned to face Lucy in confusion.

"Huh?"

Lucy froze when she saw his face. She had seen his picture in articals but seeing his face markings in person was a whole new story. It brought a sense of fear through Lucy's body.

"Y-you are first and only Ice Devil Slayer, Gray Fullbuster aren't you?" Lucy asked with excitement. Gray looked her again but couldn't remember the exact facts about himself.

"Yeah...it must be my name" Gray replied almost trying to convise himself and not Lucy.

"Uhh..hmm I am a mage too," Lucy said shyly. Suddenly Gray took his fight position excited.

"Ohh, you want to fight me?" Gray asked in more hope than anything else.

"No no no, you got me wrong. I want to ask you for a favor. Can you take me with you? I want to join Fairy Tail," Lucy said with embarrassment and slight fear how he would beat her.

"Ohh, why didn't you say it like that in the first time? Okay, why not!" Gray replied with a grin. He began to walk with Lucy is tow.

"Come on..umm" Gray pauses not yet knowing her name.

"Lucy, my name is Lucy," Lucy replied and took her position next to him.

...

After 10 minutes walking. Lucy managed to ask something to break the so far silent walk.

"Is Dark Prince your friend?" Lucy asked him. Gray let out a sigh.

"Yeah..but he is not with us now" Gray replied.

"I read an article in Sorcerer's Weekly. It says that 'Dark Prince slaughtered official guild members'. Is it true?" Lucy asked with wonder. Gray closed his eyes. After 10 seconds, he turned to Lucy.

"He burned them alive, all of the members. They were ash by the time anyone could stop him." Gray replied with an emotionless face. Lucy gasped in fear.

"But Fairy Tail doesn't kill? Why did he.." Lucy asked, still having a fearsome look dawning on her face.

"Yeah, we definitely don't kill..."

"But Natsu has some triggers, a forbidden area that if entered there is no exit. They entered that forbidden zone, and they didn't return. They learned why you never mess with the Family of a Protective Dragon." Gray replied. Lucy couldn't dare to ask more.

...

 **In front of the Fairy Tail Building**

Gray and Lucy stood in front of the guild building. Gray looked Lucy with a smile.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Lucy took a deep breath.

"Yeah" She replied. Gray kicked open the guild doors and shouted

"Welcome to Fairy Tail"

Lucy looked inside with wide eyes. The whole building was very crowded. There were flying chairs, flying tables, and huh flying humans? Gray pushed her inside and headed to the bar.

"I am back!" he shouted drawing everyone's attention. Everyone looked him and cheered.

"You're late stripper"

"Welcome home"

"Look at the beauty next to him," Wakaba said. Lucy blushed and covered her body with her hands.

Gray grabbed a chair and threw it at Wakaba barely missing his head.

"You are a married man dammit!" Gray yelled to him.

"Ooh don't remind me," Wakaba said with a sad voice. Everyone laughed loudly.

"Welcome back, Gray" White-haired barmaid said. Gray noticed her.

"Aah Mira it's good to see you," Gray said and headed to the bar. Lucy's jaw dropped with shock.

"Supermodel Mirajane Strauss!" Lucy said she was just staring at her with wide eyes.

"And who is that pretty girl gray,your girlfriend?" Mirajane asked with a soft smile.

"Aah not really, she wants to join our family," Gray replied not overly caring.

"It's an honor to meet you Mirajane-san," Lucy said with excitement.

"You can call me Mira, it's my pleasure Ms?" Mirajane said with wonder.

"It's Lucy," Blonde replied with a giant smile on her face.

"Ooh we have a beautiful chick her-" Gajeel said but knocked by a lightning bolt. A sound came from the second floor.

"Manners." He said.

'Laxus Dreyar...' Lucy thought and jumped in joy mentally.

"Laxus I wanna fight dammit-" Black Steel yelled but knocked again with a giant lightning fist.

"Listen to your elders, Brat," A Little old man said. Lucy stared at them with nervous eyes.

"Master!" Mages shouted as one voice.

"Master? This little man?"Lucy was shocked again.

"How was your meeting, master ?" Mira asked with her angelic smile.

"Oh Mira, that was normal, and boring nothing new..." He jumped on to the bar and took a giant glass.

"So...its...PARTY TİME!" He shouted and took a sip from his beer. Everyone cheered.

"Ooh, who is that girl?" Makarov asked as he looked her over.

"She is Lucy, she wants to join the guild" Mira replied.

"Hmm(think)...hmm, welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy!" Makarov shouted and everyone cheered again.

"EEEEEEH,That was easy," Lucy was shocked again.

A scarlet-haired mage entered the guild hall and approached where Lucy and the others were standing.

"So, you're Lucy," Erza informed with a smile.

"OMG!, Ti-Titania," Lucy's jaw dropped again in shock this day was full of too many surprises.

"I prefer Erza, Welcome to our family Lucy," Erza said.

"Thank you, Erza" Lucy replied in excitement. Mira walked to them with a stamp in her hand.

"Place and color?" Lucy thought for 10 seconds.

"Pink and right hand please" She replied.

"Here you go!" Mira stamped her and turned back to the bar. Erza grabbed Gray and threw him to a bar chair. She sat next to him.

'So strong' Lucy thought.

"You must be tired Gray,let me buy you a drink," Erza said.

"A-Aye...Lucy come over here,"Gray replied and Lucy sat next to Gray

"How was your mission my little Devil Slayer?" Erza asked mockingly.

"Ooh that was easy but when I was returning I met a man," Gray said slowly.

"And?" Erza asked with wonder.

"He was introducing himself as…Dark Prince," Gray said. Silence covered the entire hall. Gajeel, Juvia, and Lucy was looking everyone's sad face in wonder.

"Oi, why did you shut up?" Gajeel asked but the answer didn't come. Erza's hair shadowed her eyes.

"And what did you do to him?" She asked her voice was shaky.

"I...knocked him out" Gray answered nervously of how she would reply.

"Just a stupid man Erza...keep calm," Mira said trying to calm her friend.

"Erza," Gray said sadly.

"Sorry Gray….I must go for a walk" Erza said and headed to the door. Gray watched her until she exited. He punched the wall and created a small crater after she left the room.

"Dammit!" Gray headed to the door too.

'Damn Flame Brain' He exited the guild building in annoyance and frustration. Mira let out a sigh and looked at their new members.

"Master, I will tell them about Natsu if you don't mind." Mira turned to her Master and requested.

"Of course Mira..."

...

 _ **End of the chapter.**_

 **Bronzeapollo: Finished**

 **Almighty Acnologia: Now off to the next one.**

 **Bronzeapollo: Damn you**

 **Almighty Acnologia: Make sure to review follow and Favorite. I don't keep this guy as a slave for fun... maybe a little.**

 **Bronzeapollo: HEY!**


	2. Chapter Two : Pink,Blue and Scarlet

**.**

 **Bronzeapollo is sitting at a table with pizza in front of him: Food finally**

 **Almighty Acnologia appears: Get back to work**

 **Bronzeapollo: But Acy I want food**

 **Acy takes the food: Work Slave**

 **Acy eats the food**

 **(Beta Read: Bronzeapollo708)**

 **...**

"Of course Mira,"Makarov replied. Mira walked to the bar and took a white scarf from a special shelf. By the way, the guild doors also burst opened caused by two children now covered in dust.

"We're back!" A Blonde shouted. He looked at the bar and saw the white scarf in Mira's arms.

"Oi Mira-neesan what are you doing with Natsu's scarf?" He asked in confusion. Mira looked them with a smile.

"Sting, Rogue, welcome home. I was about to tell our new members about Natsu." She replied.

"Oooh I want to listen too, I like hearing this story," Sting said in excitement and took a seat near them. Rogue sat next to Gajeel. Gajeel pat his head and the little child smiled up at him. Mira cleared her throat.

Laxus leaned off the second floor's balcony his head laying in hand open left hand. 'Here we go again...' He thought,

"Natsu Dragneel, Fire, and Darkness Dual Dragon Slayer or a Dark Fire Dragon Slayer as he also referred to as. He was living in a big villa with Laxus 1 kilometer out from Fairy Hills. The way they lived was in no way quiet or easy. There use to be quite a few hills out where they lived but Natsu thought it would be good training. Both Natsu and Laxus are close friends by the way," Mira pointed up to Laxus with her finger who slightly nodded his head in acceptance.

"His father is the Fire Dragon's King Igneel. When Igneel was killed by Acnologia, the one, and only Darkness Dragon took care of him. Continuing his training where Igneel was forced to stop. During the time that he had lived here with us, he had yet to tell us his second father name. Hmm, what else...he uses re-equip sometimes" Mira paused her talk for a few short moments as people made their side comments on Natsu. Lucy's eyes widened as she heard about Dragon Slayers.

"He is the strongest Dragon Slayer," Sting said with an angry voice.

"Oi," Gajeel refused to accept this.

"Okay okay," Mira pat Sting on the head.

"Erza, Jellal, and Natsu were all forced to work on a project to revive Zeref called Heaven's Tower...

.

 **X776**

.

 **Heaven's Tower**

Natsu was chained to a wall, with Erza sitting next to him.

"Erza, something is happening. Find the key to the handcuffs and I will get you and Jellal out of here." Natsu said as he heard the noises up above them go silent. Erza stood up and looked Natsu.

"O-Okay" Erza replied nervously and rushed quickly to the door trying not to be noticed by the guards.

.

.

.

Erza couldn't find the keys to their handcuffs. As she turned back to prison. She saw Jellal standing next to Natsu who was trapped against the wall.

"What the hell are you talking about Jellal? We are leaving NOW." Natsu yelled to Jellal.

"True freedom is here Natsu you can't understand, Zeref's spirit talked to me" Jellal replied calmly.

"Damn your Zeref, I said we are leaving. I made a promise to Erza that we would all leave together." Natsu shouted again. He tried to free yourself but failed. Erza entered the room.

"Jellal? What are you talking about?" Erza asked in surprise. Jellal and Natsu turned to her. Natsu's eyes tried to find a key but failed once again.

"Erza get out of here, Jellal is not in any way acting normal," Natsu said to Erza.

"What?" Erza was confused. Jellal headed to Erza and held her hand. Natsu's eyes widened.

"We will stay here and rebuild R-System again," Jellal said softly to Erza as he was touching her face with his fingers.

"What are you talking about Jellal? We are free, we can go outside. We can start our lives once more before this whole mess happened." Erza said and tried to free herself. Natsu was in his limit he gritted his teeth. His eyes were shadowed with the bangs his hair.

"Oi Baka-Jellal you are my best friend so I will tell you one time, let her go," Natsu said angerly. Erza was still trying to free herself from Jellal's arms.

"What if I don't ,Natsu?"Jellal said mockingly with that he placed his tongue on her cheek and sucked. Erza screamed with fear and embarrassment. Natsu began to shake,black flames covered his body. The handcuffs melted from his wrists with heat. Natsu was just staring at Jellal with his Slayer's eyes.

"I will kill you for this,Jellal!" Natsu roared in fury to the blue-haired boy. Jellal prepared a magic and launched it straight at Natsu. Magic approached Natsu but it melted away in the black flames before anything could happen. Erza managed to free herself in tears. She fell to the ground in a mix of fear and surprise.

"Jellal!" Natsu roared again and black flames formed on his fist. He rushed to Jellal and tightened his fist greater than before. Natsu looked in Jellal's eyes one more time and when he did, he saw the sadness and the feeling of hope.

"Help..me Nat-" Natsu's black flamed fist connected with Jellal's chest and launched him out to sea.

...

...

Natsu fell to his knees in regret. Erza was sitting there with tears in her eyes.

"He...He was under someone's control," He paused clutching his head "What..the hell I am doing?" he almost started to sound scared of himself. "WHAT THE HELL I AM DOİNGGG?"Natsu cried for 30 seconds before he jumped to sea after Jellal.

"Natsuu," Erza shouted with tearful eyes after him.

...

...

Natsu climbed to the top tower again. He stopped when he saw Erza. Water was dripping from his now soaked clothes.

"Natsu!" Erza rushed to him. Erza stood in front him for a moment taking in how he looked. He didn't look well as his clothes were soaked through and he looked to be in tears his hair was matted down and he seemed to almost fall over.

"I.. I couldn't find him" Natsu whispered in sadness as he fell to his knees into Erza arms. Whimpers were heard from Natsu as he laid his head down on her neck.

.

.

"Jellal is alive. The Council sent Jellal to prison after Natsu, he probably doesn't even know about it." Mira added.

"Hmm... because of his abyssal black flames people call him Dark Prince," Lucy said she was still excited even after the heart touching story.

"Black Flames...yeah you can't see those flames every day. Another reason is he carries around a jet-black scythe." Mira said.

"Scythe? Scary.." Lucy shook in fear.

"Black Flames huh? So, he was the one who beat me and Master Jose. He was wearing a damn hood the whole time." Gajeel said and gritted his teeth in frustration.

"You were the one who made him escape from prison. You fired the Jupiter cannon on Erza..." Mira replied.

"But why is the Dark Prince in Jail now?" Gajeel asked curiously.

"About that... it was 4 years ago. Erza was kidnapped and we couldn't find her anywhere, but Dragon Slayers have a special nose especially Natsu. He found her in an official guild and.."

.

 **X779**

.

"I can smell her, wait for me Erza I am on the way!" Natsu said in determination while running into a forest.

Natsu found himself in front of a guild. He destroyed the door with his orange flames. He jumped inside just caring of the consequences.

"Sorry guys I was looking fo-" Natsu froze in shock. He tried to correct what he saw, but his vision blurred for a second. Erza was lying on the ground totally naked and tied with ropes. Tears formed once more in her eyes again when she saw Natsu.

A guild member appoached to him. "Oi are you a friend of her?" He came 1 meter near to Natsu, but he fell to ground. The front of his body was burned, his skull was appearing through the charred skin. Eveyone in guild stood up in surprise and shock within a second.

"Wha-"

Natsu was just staring at them with slitted eyes.

"how...how...how...HOW DARE YOUUUU" Natsu roared and the orange flames turned black covering the entire building.

Flames were burning every single thing but Erza Scarlet, they couldn't dare to rise Erza's temprature even 1 celcius. She laid there unable to move even if she wished. She watched it all happen in front of her she was at a loss for words.

.

 _ **Screams**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Blood**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **A scythe**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Lifeless bodies?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **No, Skeletons...**_

...

...

Erza was looking at Natsu with fearsome eyes. The last body fell to ground. Natsu's body was covered with blood. He walked to Erza extened his hand to her and untied her ropes. He removed his coat and placed it on to girl's shoulders. "Sorry Erza I am late," he said his eyes returned to normal he voice still saddened.

Erza was still looking to him with fearsome eyes. He extended his hand to her cheek, but Erza stepped back and didn't allow him to touch her. Natsu looked at her frightened eyes and stood up. He untie his scarf and placed it on Erza's lap.

"I see..."

He headed to door but stopped half way. He turned his face to her and gave her a warm smile. She noticed tears in his eyes

"It's okay Erza..I will protect you even if you are scared of me because...I promised you, I would." He said and headed on his way through the carnage.

"Natsu I-" Erza just watched Natsu's strong back.

"I better surrender to the Council. I can't dirt Fairy Tail's name anymore."

"I hear you." Natsu pointed to his ear with his finger still hiding his saddened feelings below the warm smile.

Erza's tears began to drop again.

'Why can't I say something...Don't go Natsu, please don't go... I don't want to lose you too' but Natsu disappeared in shadows of the night.

"Natsuuuuuuu"

 **...**

"And he is in prison now... Erza is always wearing an armor every time the incident."Mira said, she didn't tell them every detail. Silence covered the entire hall again.

"I am really sorry about hi-" Lucy tried to say in sympathy, but a huge rumble came from outside.

"What was that?" Macao asked and everyone rushed into the outside world. They froze in fear when they arrived outside.

"What the hell..."

.

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Bronze: Well well well**

 **Acy: What?**

 **Bronze: No clue don't know what to say here.**

 **Acy: Well crap I usually just disrupt whatever you are doing,**

 **Bronze: Hense the problem. Anyway review, favorite, and follow helps Acy's ego grow**


	3. Chapter Three : The Rescuers

_**With Laxus and others**_

 _ **.**_

All mages was in front of the guild,frozen. Lucy gasped in shock. Laxus broke the silence

"What the hell is that.."

Magnolia city was in fire,rundown and burning houses,lifeless bodies everywhere. Some creatures were crawling around. Before they said something a guy appeared in front of them. He was wearing a white-suit like Rune Knights.

"Doranbolt?" Makarov asked with wonder. Laxus glared at newcomer. Lucy was just wondering what is happening.

"Master Makarov,we need to talk NOW!" Doranbolt said with a serious sound. Makarov made his way to white-weared guy.

"I guess I know what we will talk about..." Makarov said when looking at his city. By the way Sting was looking at the creatures with stars in his eyes.

"I..will...BEAT THE CRAP OUT THEM" Sting shouted and tried to rush to creatures but knocked out by Laxus. "Natsu left you to me,I wont let you go and get youself killed". Doranbolt ignored them and took a deep breath.

"They are Spaktums,there are 2 of them is attacking people,houses everything. Thank god they are just in Magnolia." Doranbolt said,everyone's eyes widened.

"Spaktum?" Laxus wondered. Doranbolt was expecting this question.

"They are smaller and smaller forms of Dragons we guess." Doranbolt said and Gajeel stepped forward.

"So this is a Dragon Slayer job,let me beat them Master." Gajeel said with proud. Makarov tried to reply but Doranbolt was faster.

"NO! We tried to stand against them but magic is not working against them.. One... one of them killed the 10th Wizard Saint and 30 Rune Knights" Doranbolt said with a sad voice.

"EEEEEEEH,A WİZARD SAİNT!" Mages shouted with one voice. Lucy gasped in shocked and tears formed in her eyes.

"Why didn't you come to us first!" Laxus roared. Makarov understand the situation Fairy Tail wasn't the best choice at all for Council.

"We..we couldn't know." Doranbolt whispered when looking to floor. Laxus glared at him."We have no time. Think! Think!'

Makarov was in the same situation with Laxus. Lucy and other mages was looking at their city with fearsome eyes. 'Of course...Dragon Slaying Magic" Laxus turned to his grandfather.

"Dragon Slayers.." Laxus said. "We will fight with these bastards,Others! Help people when they are trying to go to shelters.

Makarov's eyes widened and nodded. Laxus turned to Rogue and pointed Sting with his finger. "Rogue! Take him to our house"

"Gajeel come with me. Wendy..." Laxus said. Gajeel gave him a smirk and punched his palm. Wendy was staring him with fearsome eyes. Other mages made his way to town center.

"...help others and heal the injured people" He finished. Wendy nodded.

"Hai Laxus-san" Wendy replied and joined others.

'We can't beat them with 2 mage...they must be strong' Laxus thought.

"We need him.." Laxus whispered he remembered his friend. Doranbolt stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Doranbolt asked and Laxus grinned.

"Get my teammate out of his damn prison." Laxus said and Doranbolt gasped.

"This is bullshit,I can't just go and get a murderer out" Doranbolt yelled at him. Laxus felt lighting dancing around him.

"Don't you dare call him like that!" Laxus roared and took a deep breath." We can't beat them without him just talk to Council,people are dying when we are messing around"

"I...I will try" Doranbolt said and disappeared. Laxus sighed and turned to Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Let's go."

.

 _ **With Erza and Gray**_

.

"They just came here 15 minutes ago and look what they did" Gray said when he was carrying a little girl to shelter. Erza was focused on running. They finally met with others.

"Erza-san!" Lucy shouted.

"Hey Lucy" Erza made his way to her friends. Gray was running to shelter.

"Is everyone alright?" Erza asked. Lucy tried to smile.

"Yeah we are all fine but..." She looked around, to lifeless bodies lying on a blood pool and forced herself not to spew out. Erza sighed.

"Who is figting with this creatures?" Erza asked.

"Laxus and..Gajeel I guess" Lucy replied and Erza raised an eye brow.

"What. Why?" Erza asked with anger.

"Magic but Dragon Slaying Magic is not working on them." Lucy replied shyly.

"Damn it" Erza cursed.'If he was here..'

.

 _ **With Laxus and Gajeel**_

.

Two Dragon Slayers were running in street Laxus was too fast for Gajeel but he was trying to stay with him.

"Faster! Fat-ass we have a Spaktum to kill!" Laxus yelled at him. Gajeel was pissed.

"Agh! Just shut it!" Gajeel said but took a scent."Here we are.."

They stopped when they saw the Spaktum in front of them.

"Scales? It is really a small dragon." Laxus said when he was studying the Spaktum.

"Wait a minute...It has no wings" Gajeel said and Laxus nodded.

"They just walked here huh? Interesting" Laxus said with a grin.

"Oi! Overgrown Lizard, Can you speak?" Gajeel shouted at Spaktum.

"..." Spaktum turned to them and roared.

"I guess it can't." Gajeel replied his own question.

"Well done genious." Laxus said and let his magic form around him."Let's go"

.

 _ **With Erza and Lucy**_

.

All of the Magnolia citizens were in shelters. Fairy Tail mages were waiting in front of the shelter doors. Wendy and some of them inside the shelter and healing citizens.

"Anyone left?" Erza asked with a serious voice.

"We couldn't find anyone else" Jet replied quickly.

"I see." Erza said and punched the nearest wall."They killed hundreds people,I won't forgive them"

Some of the members stepped back. Gray placed his hand to her shoulder.

"Calm down Erza,All we can do is protecting these people now." He said and Erza nodded.

"I know.." She whispered but her eyes widened when the nearest building crashed down.

"WHA-" Lucy gasped. A roar shaked the ground. They froze and stared at the building.

"This is.." Gray tried to keep his brave face.

"..a Spaktum" Lucy finished Gray's sentence and stepped back. Erza stepped forward unlike her.

"Don't get scared Fairy Tail! We will kill it" Erza shouted to her friends.

"But it killed a Saint how can we have a change against it" Wakaba said.

"Shut up Wakaba,we are Fairy Tail we never lose" Erza said with a angry voice. "Attack!"

Every Fairy Tail mage launched their own magic.

 ***Ice Make:Lance*** Gray shouted and ice lances fired to Spaktum.

 ***Heavens Wheel Armor:Blumenblatt*** Erza shouted and countless sword launched to creature.

All of the magics hit the creature and dust covered there.

"Yeah we got it" Cana said with a smirk.

"This is the result of messing with Fairy Tail bastard" Gray yelled and some of the citizens cheered from windows.

"Don't loose your guard..." Mira said,she was looking to dust carefully.

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHHHHHHH"**

Dust cleared and everybody froze with disbelief. Spaktum wasn't injured a little.

"What the-" Gray was just staring with wide eyes.

"It is just standing on the same place like nothing happened" Erza said she was shocked like everyone. Spaktum roared again and appoached to them. Lucy stepped back and run to shelter.

Spaktum opened his jaw to bite Erza.

'Damn it. What must I do now" Erza cursed she was sweating a lot.

.

A white-black mixed beam connected to monster's neck before it manage to bite Erza and launched it 5 meter far. Erza gasped a little.

"DON'T WORRY DRAGON SLAYERS ARE HERE!" a voice echoed.

Everyone turned to source of the voice with excited eyes. They noticed two figures standing 20 meter far from them...

.

 _ **End of the Chapter.**_

 _ **I am sorry I made you wait guys,I will publish the next episode in no time.**_

 _ **(Chapter 2 has updated)**_


	4. Chapter Four : Natsu Dragneel

"DON'T WORRY DRAGON SLAYERS ARE HERE!" a voice echoed.

Everyone turned to source of the voice with excited eyes. They noticed two figures standing 20 meter far from them.

"Sting,Rogue?" Gray asked and looked at the figures carefully.

"What the hell are you doing here,go somewhere safer!" Erza yelled at them but they ignored her and headed to them.'Anyway they saved my life'

"I will kill this lizard and after this Laxus will teach me how to use **Dragon Force**." Sting said,he has a big grin on his face. Rogue was smiling unlike Sting.

"Everyone enter the shelter!" Erza ordered and mages run to shelter. Gray was just standing next to her.

"What're you waiting for Gray?" Erza asked. Gray looked at the Spaktum which is roaring like a maniac. Devil Slayer marks covered his body and face.

"I will try something.." Gray said and walked to Spaktum slowly.

 ***Devil Slayer Secret Art...Frozen Rose: Chilling Crossbow*** Gray whispered and moved his hands like he was holding a crossbow. After gathering some energy a giant arrow launched to creature. Erza and Slayers watched him with wide eyes. Attack connected and it froze the creature and few buildings.

"Dammit Gray why did you do that!" Sting yelled.

"What?" Gray looked at blonde boy with wondering eyes.

"I must be the one who beats this bastard but you stole my place" Sting said angrily.

"Did it really work?" Erza wondered. A cracking sound was heard.

"Don't say me.." Gray looked at the creature with wide eyes. Spaktum cracked the ice and launched a fire cyclone to Gray. Fast attack connected Gray's chest and launched him to shelter,knocked him out.

"Gray!" Erza shouted and rushed to him.

"You bastard" Sting and Rogue was running to Spaktum.

 ***White Dragon's***

 ***Shadow Dragon's***

 ***CLAW*** They tried to punch the Spaktum but agile creature hit them with it's tail and launched them to Shelter just like Gray.

Sting hit the wall and coughed some blood. Rogue entered shelter from window. Erza watched them with fearsome eyes.'No I don't wan't them die'

Erza grabbed Gray and rushed to shelter as fast as she can. Spaktum was walking to Sting.

Sting tried to stood up but fell to ground.'Too strong'

He felt his hands shaking,looked at them hardly.'I am lucky that Natsu didn't saw me like that'

Lucy forced herself to save him but she was too scared. She exited from shelter but she was still behind of Sting. Spaktum raised it's claw and prepared to take the boy's life.

"AAAAA"Lucy cried in fear when claw was coming closer to boy. Some of the vizards screamed like her but the hit never came. A giant fireball connected to Spacktum and launched it to nearest building.

"Wha-" Lucy gasped again and locked her eyes to the figure who was walking to Sting slowly. Lucy studied him.

 **Pink Hair**

 **.**

 **Taller than Erza like Laxus**

 **.**

 **White prisoner clothes**

 **.**

 **He is..handsome**

 **.**

Erza exited from shelter and froze.

"Natsu.." She placed her hand to her mouth and tried to hide her shock. Lucy looked at her.'Natsu?'

.

Natsu stood next to Sting and leaned to him.

"Oi! Sting go and sleep in your bed...You will catch cold" He said with a grin.

Sting looked up and noticed Pink-haired mage."Nat...su"He smiled and lost consciousness.

.

Natsu sighed and took the boy in his arms. He looked Erza and Lucy with a blank glance. He walked to Lucy and ignored Erza.

"Can you take care of my little friend for a little,beautiful lady?" Natsu asked politely and Lucy nodded nervously. Natsu turned his back to them and made his way to Spaktum. Doranbolt rushed to Shelter and stopped in front of Erza.

"We must take the injured people to hospital Ms. Scarlet" He said to confused Erza. Erza didn't replied.

"Erza Scarlet!" Doranbolt shouted.

"Ye-Yeah,Let's go" Erza said and entered to shelter,Lucy followed her.

"Is it okey to leave him alone?" Lucy asked. Erza didn't turn to her.

"I.. I hope" Erza managed to say. They took Sting,Rogue and Gray and rushed to hospital.

.

 _ **With Natsu**_

.

Dragon Slayer was walking to creature slowly with an emotionless face. Fairy Tail mages stared him with excited eyes,they were missed him. Natsu turned his face to sky. 'I must finish this quickly and take Wendy to hospital. Other Spaktum turned Laxus and the metal guy to potato.'

Natsu turned his face to Spaktum again and studied it. 'Its two times smaller than other one... Let's dance'

Spaktum rushed to Natsu and attacked him with it's claw,Natsu noticed it and barely dodged. 'Fast'

Natsu ignited his fist with orange flames punched the creature from it's neck.

 ***Flame Dragon's: Iron Fist*** Spaktum roared in pain but that wasn't enough,It attacked Natsu with it's tail quickly.

Natsu's eyes widened and crossed his arms to block. Attack hit and sent Natsu flying. Wizards and some citizens screamed in fear. Natsu flipped in air managed to land on his feet.

"Aren't you a angry lizard.." Natsu chuckled and looked his damaged arms. He turned his face to Spaktum again,he noticed it's burned neck. Spaktum raised it's head and gathered some fire. It launched the same fire cyclone to Natsu. Natsu just stood the same place with an emotionless face. Attack connected and dust covered there.

Citizens gasped."He is...dead." Other ones nodded sadly.

Wendy's job was finished 10 seconds ago. She smiled to citizens and forced herself to hide her worry. "Don't underestimate Natsu-san"

Suddenly all of the fire sucked to Natsu's mouth and he wiped his mouth with his hand's back. "Ahahah you're a great cook.. compared to prison's cook...damn"

Everyone's jaw dropped but Fairy Tail mages. Natsu stretched his arms and let out a sigh. 'What a tiring job"

"Let's finish this baby Spaktum" He said.

Mages' eyes widened."EEEEEHH WAS IT A BABY ONE,IT IS 5 METER" They shouted with one voice.

 ***Fire Drive*** Natsu whispered and orange aura covered his body. Floor cracked where Natsu was standing before. Natsu appeared in front of the Spaktum quickly and pulled back his fist to attack. Red flames formed on his hand. Poor Spaktum tried to react but failed.

 ***Flame Dragon King's: Demolition Fist*** He roared and punched Spaktum from under-jaw.

"Raaaaagh" Baby Spaktum roared in pain because Natsu's hand was pierced it's jaw and it was still inside. Blood flowed and covered Natsu's body.

Natsu called more flames and burned Spaktum's head. Spaktum was dead,Natsu removed his hand from it and let the skull fell to ground.

Natsu turned to shelter and and gave a big grin to his friends,blood was dripping from his face and hair. He rushed to Wendy with inhuman speed and took her in his arms.

"Yo! How you doing guys. I am taking my little pretty girl if you don't mind" He said and before they replied he disappeared with Wendy. Fairy Tail mages sweatdropped. Citizens cheered in joy . Someone looked Natsu's back with admiration someone looked him with fear..

.

 _ **End of the chapter.**_


	5. Chapter Five : Back to the Prison

_**Allright after this episode,I will write chapters in my mother language and gonna translate it later. Let's try!**_

.

"Yo! How you doing guys. I am taking my little pretty girl if you don't mind" He said and before they replied he disappeared with Wendy. Fairy Tail mages sweatdropped. Citizens cheered in joy . Someone looked Natsu's back with admiration someone looked him with fear..

.

 _ **In Hospital**_

.

Mages was in a special room. Dragon Slayers and Gray was lying on beds. Gajeel had terrible wounds,all of his body was covered with bandages. Laxus's half body was covered unlike him. Laxus sent a look to sleeping mages,everyone but he were sleeping. Erza and Lucy entered the room again. Laxus turned his head to them.

Erza made his way to Gray and sat next to him. Lucy was standing behind her. Erza turned Laxus.

"How you feeling Laxus?" She asked. Laxus sat back and leaned to his pillow.

"I have seen better days.." He replied. Lucy looked at his naked body and her cheeks blushed.

"If you want anything you can say me Laxus-san" Lucy said. Laxus smiled to her and replied.

"Thanks Lucy" He turned to Erza with a serious face."Erza,what happened to other Spaktum?"

Erza sighed and sadness covered his face." Natsu came..." She replied simply.

Laxus turned his face to window and sent a blank glance to mountains."So that bastard finally arrived." He said and began to think.

'Other one was a baby so Natsu must be managed to kill it'

Erza noticed his thoughtful face and worried about him .

"What happened Laxus?" She asked.

"Nothing at all.." He replied but suddenly took some scent a familiar scent. He turned his face to door. "Here we go.."

A figure slowly entered room. He was carrying a girl in his arms. Blue haired girl jumped from his arms and rushed to injured mages.

"Aww..You are heavy Wendy" Natsu said and shook his hands. Wendy felt furious but continued healing. Erza and Lucy stared pink haired mage with wide eyes,Lucy stepped back when she saw the blood dripping from him. Natsu turned to his former homemate.

"Ahahahah that Lizard really beat the crap out of you Laxus" Natsu smirked and made his way to him. Laxus sent him a death glare."Shut up and take a shower bastard,you're all covered with blood"

Natsu stopped next to him and studied himself.

"Aah you're right!" For a second flames covered him and burned away the blood. Lucy stared him with wide eyes. Erza was confused about Natsu.' Why are you ignoring me Natsu...'

Natsu's face became serious and he leaned to Laxus and whispered. "I know you're not injured bad. Let's take a walk outside before Doranbolt came" Laxus sighed and nodded simply. Natsu walked to window and sat to window's edge. He sent a long and blank glare to Erza and Sting. He pushed himself back and fell from from window. Laxus facepalmed. Lucy tried to rush him but Laxus stopped her.

"Don't mind him.." He said and headed to door. Erza suddenly stood up and opened her mouth to say something. Laxus stopped walking.

"I know.. I will figure out soon" He said and began walking again. She watched him and whispered."Thank you.."

.

 _ **With Laxus and Natsu**_

.

Dragon Slayers walked in street. Natsu asked him about why Sting and Rogue was in warzone. Laxus told him about the situation. They sat a bench,a wind wave passed.

"Ne,Laxus.." Natsu said when he was looking to sky. Laxus didn't turn to him and replied."Hmm?"

"Jelal is in prison,true?" Pink-haired mage asked,still looking to sky. Laxus thought for a while and sighed.

"Yeah." He answered simply. Natsu streched his arms and yawned.

"Haa...I am so sleepy" Natsu said leaned back." I am gonna get him out of there."

Laxus turned to him with an angry look."Don't give me that bullshit. How you gonna do that"

Natsu sent him a serious look. Laxus noticed it. "I will make a contract with Council in a life threating situation"

Natsu sighed and continued "This is just a theory but Spaktums will attack to council where my prison located. I am covered with baby Spaktum blood and scent.."

Laxus's face softened and turned to sky again."Bastard.."

Laxus turned to him quickly."Anyway why didn't you talk with Erza?"

Natsu froze for a moment and removed a little box from his pocket. Suddenly Laxus took the box from Natsu's hands and put it to his own pocket.

"Oi!"

"Still taking this sedatives?" Laxus asked silently. Natsu sighed.

"Yeah..I haven't need them for a year. Fighting sucks..." Natsu replied. Laxus chuckled.

"Ahaha fighting...I see" Laxus said mockingly. Natsu looked at hospital side.

"I don't want to talk about her,let's walk back" Natsu stood up but gained a punch to his head."Ouch! Why was that?"

Laxus began walking,he didn't turned his head to Natsu and spoke."Don't make her sad,I know you don't want it"

Natsu placed his hands behind his head and began walking slowly."I know.." He whispered and took his position next to Laxus.

"Oi Laxus" Natsu turned his face to him looked at his eyes.

Laxus made the same thing and replied "What?"

"If things get ugly you will stop me as always right?" He asked. Laxus laughed for a while and removed the little box from his pocket and opened it.

"No one can do this job but me you know..." Laxus said and slapped Natsu's back. He gave two pills to Natsu.

"One for now,one for the big day" He said. Natsu nodded and trew the pill to his mouth.

They walked back in silence. A small smile formed on Natsu's face.

.

 _ **In Hospital**_

.

Erza was thinking.. thinking about Natsu. After years Natsu didn't forgive her?

She was sitting on the same chair next to Gray. Lucy was looking outside from window. Doranbolt was sitting on a bed for 10 minutes,thoughtful. He was worried about Natsu what if he escape?

"Is Gajeel-san going to be okey..He looks terrible" Lucy said to Scarlet haired mage.

"He is a Dragon Slayer,he will be okey I hope." Erza replied.

"Don't force yourself so much Doranbolt,If I want to escape no one can stop me." A voice heard from door side. Yellow and Pink entered the room. Doranbolt stood up. Girls turned their faces to them. Doranbolt headed to them.

"Where have you been?" He asked with a serious voice. Natsu smiled and patted his head.

"Oooh my guardian worried about me...so cute." Natsu said but Doranbolt slapped his hand.

"I am taking you back" He said and handcluffed him. Natsu yawned and closed his mouth with his hand.

"Haa..You are right,I missed my wooden,hard,damn bed." He stated. Laxus laughed him. Erza stood up with a sad look covered her face.

Natsu turned his face to Erza. They looked each other's eyes for a while. Lucy began to worry.

'She is still the same beautiful girl' Natsu thought.

"Yo Erza." He managed to say. Erza looked him with worried eyes.

" How are you?" Erza asked softly. Natsu grinned.

"Ahaha...I am strong,handsome and happy as always" He answered. Erza stared him for 30 seconds,she noticed bags under his eyes. 'Natsu..'

"Whatever...Take care folks." Natsu said. Doranbolt placed his hand to Natsu's shoulder and they disappeared.

"...Don't give me that fake smile" Erza said quietly. Lucy stared at her with shock and Laxus sighed. Laxus turned her.

"He will get Jellal out of prison" Laxus said. Erza closed her mouth with her hand and tried to hide her shock.

"What are you talking about!" Erza shouted and Laxus told her about Natsu's plan for 2 minutes. Erza sighed.

"He is careless as always.." She said. Lucy was listening the great mages with wide eyes.

"Anyways,I am heading home if you are staying here" Laxus said and Erza nodded.

"Take care of them.. See you tomorrow Erza,Lucy" He said and sent a last look to Sting and Rogue. He disappeared in shadows.

Lucy waved him and turned her face to Erza.

"Was the Natsu-san's smile fake?" She asked and Erza nodded simply.

"He is trying to hide his sorrow as always" Erza stated. Lucy was confused.

"Sorrow?" She asked. Erza sighed and stood up.

"I will take some fresh air Lucy,you can join me if you want" Erza proposed and Lucy nodded. They headed to door.

.

.

 _ **With Natsu**_

.

Natsu and Doranbolt was walking in Council corridors. They both have a emotionless face.

'I will take you back to Erza and we will be happy like old days...at least you will' Natsu thought.

.

 _ **End of the chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks for your great rewievs. New cover image!**_


	6. Chapter Six : The Plan

.

 _ **-TWO WEEKS LATER-**_

* * *

 _ **-Natsu's Cell-**_

.

Natsu was doing exercise on the floor.(Sit ups) Handcuffs were thrown into a corner of the room,molten. He had taken off his shirt and a dragon tattoo appeared on his forearm. His abdominal muscles had stiffened with sit ups' effect. Sweat on his face was dripping on his stomach. He had not taken a shower since the last attack of Spaktum because of the blood scent on his body. This situation was not making him all happy.

"98"

"99"

"100"

Natsu took a deep breath and stood up.

"Haa" He sighed."I am too old for this kind of jobs"

He walked towards his bed and lied on his back. He placed his hands under his head and used them like a pillow. He closed his eyes."Where the hell are these lizards"

Later,he heard a noise. Footsteps and roars...

Natsu didn't open his eyes. 'Finally' He waited for 10 minutes

.

.

and jumped from his bed.

"Let the party begin" He said and smirked. Then,high amounts of heat began to spread from his body. He walked towards to prison bars non-stop,he was out. Molten bars had created human shape. He headed to stairs. 'I am under ground then Spaktum must be..'

.

 _ **-Council Meeting Hall-**_

 _ **.**_

"Kill this creature!" a council member cried. Members were tucked in a corner of the large hall. There were wounded rune knights on the floor. Run knights made another attack but it could not create a scratch on the Spaktum. 9 -foot monster roared and launched a flame tornado to knights. Jura changed the direction of the flame tornado at the last moment. Jura raised his arms and Spaktum trapped between two rocks. Jura lowered his hands,he had sweated and barely breathing. Creature swurg his tail and smashed the rocks. He ran towards the Jura and attacked him with a claw. Jura crossed his arms and blocked the attack with his arms. Attack launched him to wall and created a small crater. Jura was in pain and was his arms was bleeding. He forced himself to stand up.

'I have to defend the council members but I can't damage this monster' He thought with pained face. Creature prepared another fire attack in his mouth. Members tried to run away,some of them were crying. Fire attack has sent to council members.

Jura tried to hand up.'Damn I have no magic power left' He cursed.

Flame tornado approached to members. They just watched the dancing flames with wide eyes but flames hit someone else in front of them.

"Wha-" Everyone looked at the newcomer in amazement. Flames sucked to teenager's mouth and his red eyes glowed in smoke.

"You are making so much noise,I am trying to sleep Jura" Pink-haired mages said and grinned to Wizard Saint. Jura waited for a second and smiled to him."Sorry for that" He replied.

Chairman looked at Natsu and shouted."How did he get out of prison!"

Natsu turned to them. "I sensed danger around you and I said myself 'I have to save my elders from this monster!" Natsu raised his arms and he shined in divine light comically. Chairman looked him with an emotionless face and Jura sweatdropped.

Natsu's smile disappeared."Whatever old farts,I want to make a deal with you. You will release Jellal Fernandes and I will defend Fiore from future attacks of Spaktums,for free of course...and you will release me too. I want to eat some healty food,damn." He said and grinned. Chairman got angry.

"Nonsense! I wont release the two most dangerous man in fiore" He yelled. Spaktum took the scent of Natsu and got angry.

"Don't talk like this,I will be a good boy... and your Saints can defend you if you want" Natsu said mockingly and pointed exhausted Jura with his finger. Members began to hum.

"...Tower of Heaven.."

"...Release them.."

"...Black Flames..."

"...We can't..."

By the way,Natsu was apologizing from Jura for his last sentence. Spaktum made another flame attack but absorbed by Natsu. Natsu sighed.

"Tch..I am bored,See you later!" He turned around and waved to them. He took a few steps.

"Stop!" Chairman called. Natsu dodged another tail attack.

"We accept the terms but... we are taking your S-Class title and you're banned to be a S-Class." Chairman stated. 'You filthy murderer'

Natsu turned to him and smiled."Haha is that all-" He said but launched to outside by an attack. Spaktum crashed the wall and followed the scent. Natsu coughed and looked his bloody shirt.

"Man, I forgot he was an adult Spaktum." He said to himself. "Anyways.."

He studied the Spaktum in front of him." Maybe,I must call Laxus.."

 **"Fire Drive"** He rushed to monster with inhuman speed. He punched Spaktum with an ignited fist but creature dodged it. Spaktum tried to bite him but Natsu jumped and his orange flamed uppercut connected his neck. The creature's feet were off the ground,Natsu stepped back and gathered flames in his mouth.

 **"Flame Dragon's Roar!"** Flames hit. Spaktum roared in pain and fell to ground. Council members were watching the fight of two monsters from building. One of them asked.

"Is it over?"

Natsu disabled the **Fire Drive** but he was looking to Spaktum carefully. Spaktum sat on four legs. He has some wounds and burns..nothing serious. Natsu looked at him with an amazed face. "This is bad.."

Monster roared and ran towards Natsu.

 **"Fire Drive"** Natsu said. Spaktum attacked Natsu's chest with his claw and Natsu barely dodged but claw cut his chest. Natsu ignored his injury and crimson flames covered his leg. He kicked Spaktum from his head.

 **"Flame Dragon King's Claw!"** Creature fell to ground and drifted for 5 seconds. Natsu turned this to advantage and jumped into the Spaktum. His right hand covered with black energy,this energy solidified and transformed to a machete.

"Sorry for this.." Natsu attacked him with this machete and cut his arm. Spaktum roared in pain and his arm fell to ground. Spaktum's brown eyes turned to red and he attacked Natsu with his tail. Natsu defended himself with his machete but as a result of this attack his machete broke. Natsu fell on his feet,sweat was dripping from his face. His clothes was ripped. Blood was spurting from Spaktum's arm. Spaktum crawled Natsu with his life force. Natsu gritted his teeth. He raised his head and gathered large amount of black energy in his mouth.

 **"Darkness Dragons..."**

Black energy began to owerflow from his mouth and finally he launched his attack.

 **"ROAAAAAAAAR"**

Black beam was at the speed of light. It pierced Spaktum's forehead and blew up the Run Knight Barracks. After that Natsu fell to his knees. Spaktum was dead,his lifeless body fell to ground.

.

People in building waited silently. They didn't cheer,one monster was dead but what about the pink-haired one...

Jura was happy unlike them. Natsu was barely breathing,before the fight he was already in a bad situation... thanks to prison food.

A few Run Knight ran towards chairman.

"Must we catch him?" One of them asked. Chairman shook his head 'no'. Natsu stood up and began to walk. His red eyes was looking to chairman. Chairman sighed.

"Natsu Dragneel and Jellal Fernandes were acquitted. Send their files to my office and release Mr. Fernandes! " He ordered. Run knights stared him with confused faces.

"Are you sure,Sir?" They asked. Chair nodded."Do what I said."

"Ha!" They rushed inside and disappeared. By the way Doranbolt and Lahar entered the hall. Natsu arrived to hall and began to wipe the dust on his clothes.

"Yo Mest! How you doing" Natsu asked. Doranbolt turned to him.

"Natsu,I told you already. My name is Doranbolt" He sent Natsu a serious glance. Natsu laughed.

"AHAHA Yeah my bad" He said mockingly. Doranbolt couldn't reply,he was confused.

Natsu finished his 'wiping job' and turned to chairman. Chairman looked him with a angry face.

"You're going to pay for the demolished building " He said. Natsu sent a look to crashed barracks and turned his face to chairman again.

"Ahh of course, just send the bill to Laxus Dreyar." He said,then looked his ripped clothes and removed his shirt. Doranbolt noticed his scar on his chest.

"You're injured" He said and grabbed Natsu's arm. "Come with me to nurse room"

Natsu didn't deny and they headed to door.

"Tell Jellal to wait in the garden" He said and they disappeared.

.

 _ **Jellal Fernandes' Cell**_

.

Jellal was lying on his bed. He looked weak and exhausted than before. He wore white prison clothes like Natsu. He heard several footsteps and raised his head. Rune knights stopped in front of his cell. One of them cleared his throat.

"Jellal Fernandes!" He called. Jellal sat on the bed and looked them with wondering eyes.

"You're free" Knight said and opened his cell with a key. Jellal's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? " Jellal wondered.

"Chairman's orders." Knight replied simply. He walked forward and opened Jellal's handcuffs. After this Jellal could sense the magic powers. He sensed a familiar power... Natsu.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Council's Front Garden Afternoon**_

.

A blue-haired guy was standing in the garden. It decreased confusion in his mind. He was just waiting to meet with Natsu. After several minutes Dragon Slayer walked out the door. Jellal noticed him and turned around. Natsu was wearing only a torn trousers and his chest was wrapped with bandages. His tired face changed when he noticed Jellal in front him. They stared each other for 30 seconds. They began to walk each other with smiles on their faces.

"You look terrible" Natsu said and grinned to him. Jellal smiled.

"I don't want to hear this from you..." Jellal replied and they shaked hands in bro style. They waited in same stance for seconds. Natsu broke the silence.

"Sorry for what happened in the tower-"Natsu tried to say. Jellal punched his head.

"Ouch"

"Bakayaro,I should be one who is saying sorry." Jellal said. Natsu rubbed his head and listened to him.

"I made you mad, I made Erza upset" Jellal looked down with sad eyes. Natsu noticed it and sighed.

"Let's forget the past then" Natsu said and grinned. Jellal raised his face. Natsu slapped his back.

" Let's go Erza is waiting" Natsu said began to walk. Jellal looked him with a confused.

"Where are we going?" Jellal shouted and took his position next to Natsu. Natsu smirked.

"To Home.." He waited for a second smiled.

They spoke about what happened today. Natsu took a pill from his pocket and looked at it. It was broken,Natsu sighed and threw it to ground. Jellal noticed it but said nothing.

After ten minutes walking they arrived the station and got on the train which had come.

.

 _ **End of the chapter.**_

 ** _Waiting for your reviews as always : D_**


	7. Chapter Seven : Home Sweet Home

_**.**_

 _ **Magnolia Train Station**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Natsu and Jellal got off from train. Natsu wasn't affected from motion sickness thanks to his second teacher. Jellal was quiet,he was thinking about joining Fairy Tail. (Natsu invited him) They began to walk in streets. Natsu was watching people around him. Citizens who knows his face began to take a step back. Some of them began to whisper. Jellal noticed this.

...

"..Dark Prince.."

"...Murderer.."

"...Monster..."

...

Natsu ignored them and looked at the sky. He stretched his arms and yawned.

"Home,sweat home.." He said. Jellal turned his face to him.

"They really love you,aren't they?" He said and they laughed.

"I am half-naked,this is the point!" Natsu replied. His stomach rumbled,he covered it with his hands.

"Aaah,I am starving! I hope Mira is still in Guild" Natsu said with a pained face.

"Yeah,me to-" Jellal said and noticed a boy in front of them. Little boy looked Natsu with stars in his eyes. He was the only one who dared to stand on the road. A woman,probably his mother was next to him(worried).

Natsu turned his face to boy."Umm hello?"

Boy's eye-stars widened."You are Dark Prince,aren't you?"

Natsu smiled and leaned to him."Yeah,people call me like that"

"Thanks for saving us from that monster,I did this for you!" Little boy said with a grin and handed Natsu a piece of paper. Natsu took the paper and his eyes widened. Jellal was watching them in silence.

Natsu extended his hand to little boy with an emotionless face. Worried woman hugged his son. Citizens looked at him with frightened face.

"What's your name little man?" Natsu patted his head. Little boy smiled.

"It's Jordan!" He replied. Natsu grinned.

"You can call me Natsu and thanks for your painting,I will keep it" Natsu said. Jordan's eyes widened. Natsu pulled his hand back and began to walk. Jellal followed him. Jordan looked at his hero and Natsu waved him.

.

Natsu was looking at the picture in his hand with a smile on his face. Jellal felt happy for him and he smiled too.

.

 _ **Fairy Tail**_

.

* * *

They stood in front of the Fairy Tail Guild. Natsu turned his face to Jellal.

"You ready?" He asked. Jellal took a deep breath.

"Yeah.." Jellal said. Natsu turned to doors and pushed slowly. Doors opened and Natsu stepped inside.

Cheerful mages turned their faces to doors. They noticed the pink-haired man and froze.

"Yo!" Natsu said nervously.

.

.

.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUU!" They cheered with one voice and ran to him. Some of them cried with anime tears.

"Natsu did you escape again?" Macao asked. Natsu sent a glance to him.

"Not really,old pig! They released me." Natsu replied.

"Oi!" Macao got pissed.

"Natsu-nii how did you get these wounds!" Wendy asked in worry. Natsu looked at her.

"Oh Wen-" a blond boy stood in front of him.

"Natsu fight me!" Sting roared,Natsu smiled to him. He leaned to him patted his head.

"Where is my 'Welcome Home Sensei' BASTARD!" Natsu kicked him and launched him to bar. Lucy watched them and giggled. Natsu noticed her guild mark.

"We have some new faces here,welcome to our guild" Natsu said.

"Thanks Natsu-san and thanks for saving us from that Spaktum" Lucy replied.

"Ah don't worry about it" Natsu said and began to walk inside.

"Welcome home Master" Rogue said with a smile. Natsu grinned.

"Thanks Rogue,You are a good boy unlike him" Natsu said and pointed Sting with his finger. Natsu raised his head and noticed a silver-haired barmaid in front him. She jumped to Natsu's arms and suprised Natsu.

"Good to see you again,Natsu" Mirajane said with tears in her eyes. Natsu smiled and hugged her.

"It's good to see you too,beauty" He replied. Mira let him go and wiped her tears. By the way Laxus leaned to second floor's reiling,a smile on his face.

"You're not going back there again,are you?" Mira asked. Natsu gave her a grin and replied."Nope,I'm with you from now on"

Natsu sensed danger around him and turned his back. He noticed the Scarlet-haired mage over him. She was holding a sword in his hand.

"This is for two weeks ago!" Erza shouted .She swung the sword to him. Natsu just raised his index finger and touched the sword. Sword disappeared in golden light(Natsu's re-equip) and Erza lost her balance. She fell on top of him and they fell to ground together. Natsu thought about hugging her but his hands began to shake again. He tried to hide this and his eyes searched for Laxus(pills).

"This is not the right place for this.." Gajeel said with a smirk. Erza blushed and stood up from top of Natsu."N-no I just..Welcome"

"Thanks Erza... and look who I brough here." Natsu said and stood up.'So that blacky guy joined our guild'

"Huh?" Erza wondered and looked at the doors. She noticed the blue-haired mage and her eyes widened. Jellal gave her a smile.

"Jellal.." She whispered and tears began to form in her eyes. Scarlet-haired mage ran to Jellal and hugged him. Jellal closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Natsu looked at them and felt a pain in his heart. He began to walk towards Laxus and sent a serious glance to him. Laxus noticed that immediately.

"You're late" Laxus said with a smirk and began to descend the stairs.

"Yeah,something happened on the road" Natsu said and showed Jordan's painting to him. Laxus laughed and gave his jacket to him.

"Don't walk around like Gray" He said. Natsu put on the jacket and removed a pill from jacket's pocket,trew it to his mouth.

"Oi!" Gray got angry but began to search his clothes. By the way Jellal and Erza were still hugging each other. Erza let him go.

"I missed you so much." She said and wiped her tears. Jellal looked at her eyes.

"Yes,me too" He said. Erza dragged him to a table.

"Tell me everything,what happened,why are you here?" Erza asked. Some other mages greet with Jellal.

"Let him go Erza. Mira,can you give us a meal,we are starving" Natsu said and sat a chair at bar. Mira nodded and Jellal headed to Natsu. A little old man appeared in second floor.

"Natsu you bastard,did you escape again?" Makarov asked. Natsu looked at him.

"Nope,old fart. I made a deal with council. Probably, they gonna inform every guild about this. By the way I am not a S-Class anymore" He said. Jellal sat next to him and Mira gave them meal.

"Hmm,Laxus told me about that. So,Jellal will you join our guild?" Makarov asked. Jellal looked at Erza who has puppy eyes. He sighed.

"Yeah,If you don't mind.." He replied.

"Natsu,Is he strong?" Makarov asked. Natsu looked at him.

"Yeah,stronger than me." He replied and continued to eat. Some of the mages gasped in shock. Makarov sighed.

"Allright,Welcome to Fairy Tail!" He shouted. Everyone cheered. Mira came with a stamp in her hand.

"Color and location?" Mira asked and gave him a angelic smile.

"Blue and to my chest please" Jellal replied and opened his chest. Mira noticed the large burn on his chest.

"How did this happen?" Mira asked(She already know). Erza walked forward them and studied his chest.

"Just a little argument with a friend.." Jellal replied. Armored mage looked at Natsu. Natsu was whistling and trying to not look at them. Mira understood and marked his chest.

.

"Natsu...You are not a S-Class anymore huh?" Sting appeared next to Natsu,a devil smirk on his face.

"Yep,I am banned little pig." Natsu replied when he was eating. Sting laughed for a while.

"Hey Natsu,I improved my **White Drive**. Let me show you." Sting said in excitement.

"Really? Let's see.." Natsu finished his meal and stood up.

"Mira thank you for the meal,you're a great cook as always" Natsu said and smiled to her.

"You're welcome Natsu." Mira replied and sent a soft smile to him.

Lucy turned his head to Gray and asked."Natsu-san is so kind to Mira,isn't he?"

Gray sighed."After lissanna's death. Natsu became protective to her.."

"I see.." She said with a sad voice.

"LOVE RIVAL" Juvia sent a death glance to Lucy. Lucy and Gray sweatdropped.

 **"White Drive"** Sting roared and white aura covered him. Everybody prepared to show. Natsu put his hands to jacket's pockets.

"You will regret for doing this!" Sting rushed and began to punch Natsu. Natsu dodged all of them easily. Sting continued to attack but every attack of him dodged. New members watched them with shocked eyes.

"Really,is that everything you have?" Natsu mocked. Sting gritted his teeth.

"I will surpass you MASTER!" Sting yelled to Natsu. Natsu smiled.

 **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art.."**

Natsu's eyes widened."Wha-"

 **"White Lotus: Holy Arrows!"** Sting said and white beams appoached to Natsu. Attack exploded and formed a dust.

"Sting don't use **Secret Art** in guild building!" Rogue yelled. Sting ignored him and dust cleared. There was nobody. Mages gasped in shock.

"Master?" Sting called,no answer... Little tears formed in his eyes. A head approached him from behind and whispered him."Who taught you this?"

Sting turned around and noticed Natsu grinning at him."You bastard,don't scare me like that!"

Sting sighed"Black Steel taught me" He pointed Gajeel with his finger.

Natsu looked at Gajeel."Oh the Phantom-guy. So you're Sting's new teacher"

Gajeel remembered his fight with Natsu. (One shot..) and got angry.

"Better than a murderer huh!" Gajeel replied. Silence covered the entire guild. Sting looked at his master with wide eyes. Erza gritted her teeth and ran to Gajeel,a sword in her hand.

Levy poked Gajeel's arm."That was so mean Gajeel,apologize him"

"TAKE THAT BACK BASTARD!" Erza yelled to him.

Silence.. Natsu's hair shadowed his eyes.

.

 _Natsu remembered..._

 _Screams_

 _..._

 _Blood_

 _..._

 _A scythe_

 _..._

 _Lifeless bodies?_

 _..._

 _Nope,Skeletons..._

 _..._

.

Natsu checked the pill box in his pocket."It's okey Erza,Levy. He is telling the truth"

He gave them a smile(fake).

"Just,I don't want to hear this from my family.." He stated.

"Natsu.." Erza whispered.

"Thanks for teaching this little bastard,Gajeel." Natsu said and patted Sting's hair. Gajeel looked at him.

"Oi..Sorry for this..I just" He tried to apologize. Natsu sent a grin to him.

"As I said,It's okey..Rogue I want to see your improvement too but not today okey?" Natsu asked. Rogue nodded simply.

"As you wish,Master" He replied.

Natsu turned around and began to walk. He sat next to Jellal.

"Jellal you can stay with us,if you won't stay with Erza." Jellal and Erza blushed.

"Yes,It would be better."Jellal replied. Erza sighed.

"Fairy Hills is forbidden to men,you know it Natsu!" Erza yelled ."And why are you leaving so early"

"We are exhausted from prison life,meal... and I fought an adult Spaktum today so I will rest" Natsu answered. Erza's eyes widened.

"Did you fight with a Spaktum?" Erza asked,other ones looked at Natsu with wondering faces.

"This is a story for tomorrow... see ya" Natsu said and turned his face to Laxus.

"I am going home,are you coming or?" Natsu asked to him and he stood up.

"Yeah,I have been waiting for you. Let's go Jelly." He replied. Jellal sweatdropped.

"Ha-Hai" Jellal replied and followed them. Natsu didn't turn his face to them and waved them.

"Good Evening Everyone!" He said and they disappeared behind the doors.

.

 _ **End of the Chapter.**_


	8. Chapter Eight : New S-Class Mage

**New Chapter has arrived.**

 **Author Notes:**

 **/**

 **Jellal is more social than when compared to in the Anime because he was under control for a few minutes, so his personality didn't change so much.**

 **Natsu and Laxus are the richest wizards in the guild.**

 **Jellal and Natsu met before Natsu was sent off to prison.**

 **/**

 **Almighty Acnologia: I've got a slave...I mean Beta Reader by the way. Say hi to everyone**

 **Bronzeapollo708: Hi everyone! Totally am not being forced to do this against my will. Send he-**

 **Almighty Acnologia: Woops out of time Let's Start.**

 **.**

Black flames were everywhere setting the surrounding area ablaze...

Burnt bodies covered the ground unaffected by the flames...

Pink hair fluttered in the slow quiet wind contrary to the warfare from moments before...

Natsu had noticed a familiar silver-haired girl lying on her stomach silent, and unmoving. "Mira?" He questioned hopeful yet filled with sadness.

He ran towards the girl and took her in his arms. He turned the girl's body over and froze. The face he had come to remember in his times of despair was gone, replaced by a skull burnt away by flames.

Tears began to flow from his eyes, but his sadness turned to fury. He was ready to repeat his past once more much like he had for Erza. He would not accept anyone hurting his family. "WHO DID THIS?" He roared in overwhelming anger his eyes covered by the slowly moving bangs.

"Who did this, huh?" a voice was heard. Natsu turned his head to the source of the sound and noticed a scarlet armored mage.

"Erza, are you alrig-" Natsu's eyes widened. A familiar scythe had pierced the girl's back and scythe blades appeared through the girl's chest. Natsu recognized the scythe, it was his own. He clenched his fist in anger till blood freely flowed from the new marks on his closed hand. Why didn't he remember any of this? How could all this happen without his own knowledge?

"You did this..." Erza weakly crawled the blade of his scythe ever so present in her back to him. It haunted him the look of fear and weakness in her eyes as she tried to move.

"No," Natsu said weakly scooting back along the ground Mira forgotten as she fell from his arms.

"You killed all of us!" She became faster and crawled him like a zombie. With each one of her movements, she became move aggressive as anger made it's way onto her bloodied face.

"Erza stop... please," He begged as he scooted farther and farther away confused and afraid. He was hoping for this all to be some bad stupid dream. He didn't want to hurt any of them he had done so much so far to protect them.

"You **FILTHY MURDERER!** " she yelled as her body went limp on the ground unmoving. Natsu covered his head with his hands as he tilted downwards and cried out in sorrow. They were all gone everyone he cared about was burnt away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" He screamed as the flames got stronger as the wind got wilder and soon the whole world was burnt in the pitch black flames with the only remaining echoing sounds of Natsu's screams.

.

"-AAA" Natsu jumped from his bed, sweat was pouring from his body like he was in hell which wasn't an understatement with the dream he was having. He looks around him and took a long deep breath.

"Nightmare..huh?" He took the pill box from drawer but didn't open it. He weighed the pros and cons of the situation itself. He sat in thought for a while but he put the box back into the drawer. He sat on his bed and took off his now soaking wet t-shirt. He stood up and started heading to the second-floor bathroom. He washed his face and exited the bathroom having started calming down from the nightmare. He went to the balcony he stared at the night starry sky. He had his arms resting on the railing in thought. He reached his arm forward trying to reach the stars. He closed his fist as he tried to take one of the stars into his hand, a fruitless dream. He looked down at the pool which looks ready to swim in.

'Laxus you considerate bastard.' He thought with a smile before he went to his room. He put on a pair of swim short and left the room. Having had grabbed a towel from the bathroom he began to walk. Natsu noticed the blue haired man still sleeping.'You really are exhausted, aren't you?' Natsu commented in thought as he made his way to first floor.

Soon, Natsu found himself in cold water. He removed his upper body from the water and shook his hair. A smile placed on his lips and he relaxed his muscles.

After 30 minutes swimming, Natsu headed to his towel. He wrapped it around his body and dried himself. He stretched his body."Haa... it feels good to be out."

He made his way to inside and noticed Jellal standing in front of him.

"Good Morning, sleeping beauty," Natsu said with a grin. Jellal turned him with a smile.

"Good Morning, Natsu," He replied and pointed his own prison clothes."We need new clothes."

"Yeah,I looked at my wardrobe but my old clothes are too small for me" He stated and headed to the second-floor bathroom. "Take a rest,I'm gonna take a shower."

Jellal sighed and sat down on the couch. He noticed a Sorcerer's Weekly magazine and began to read. "I have to learn about today's mages." He said to himself.

After a while, door knocked. Jellal stood up, but he heard Natsu's voice and sat back.

"It's open." Natsu walked quickly to door with a towel covered his lower body. He finally opened the door. Natsu noticed three girls standing in front of him. They were all blushing because of Natsu's naked upper body. Lucy closed her eyes with her hands. Erza and Mirajane tried to look at his face,just his face… Natsu remembered his dream and shooked his head to force away the daunting images that currently haunted his mind.

"Morning Ladies!" Natsu said with a forced grin trying to hide the current pain.

Mira smiled at him and replied most likely noticing the forced action."Morning Natsu,"

Lucy lowered his hands and looked at the house."Huge!"

Erza sent a serious glance to Natsu and tried to hide her blush. She raised her hand and held out bags in her hand for him to take. "We chose these clothes for you and Jellal,"

"A welcome gift from the three of us," Mira added.

Natsu's eyes widened."Haha, you're all really lifesavers, come on in!" He said as he stepped aside.

The girls entered the house, Lucy was amazed from the inside house just as much as she was on the outside.

Natsu noticed it immediately just from the look of wonder in her eyes. "You can stay here sometime if you want, Lucy," He stated.

Lucy jumped like a child who had just been told they can get a gumball from the gumball machine, with the addition of pink cheeks. She asked full of joy, "Really?"

"NO!" Erza replied defiantly ,her arms were crossed on her belly."Don't trust him, He will try to do indecent things to you. As you lay down in the bed for the night he will-" Natsu walked over to her and did a chop to the back of her head forcing her to pause.

"What!" Lucy gasped and closed her mouth with her hands.

Natsu giggled."Oh, come on Erza, don't scare her like that. I would never do that to her." He said.

As they stood there chatting, Jellal walked near them entering the conversation with a casual greeting "Good Morning,"

"Good Morning, Jellal," They replied with one voice.

Jellal smiled at them. Erza gave the clothes to Natsu and Natsu studied them. "Cool, Jellal look," He said like a child who got early Christmas presents. Jellal approached him skeptical of it would live up to Natsu's expectations.

"Now, go and put some clothes on already!" Erza yelled. Natsu acted like a scared boy who just disobeyed their mom(19 years old).

"Ha-Hai!" He replied as the boys dashed to the second floor, not even for a second looking back. Erza sighed and the girls sat down on the couch in the living room waiting for them to return.

After a while, the men entered the room. Natsu was wearing a black jacket with red and orange markings bottom of it. Grey trousers and black fighting boats, a one-sleeved white shirt appeared through the front of the open jacket. Jellal was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a long silver-color jacket for his upper body. Along with, a pair of black trousers and brown fighting boats.

Lucy looked at them with stars in her eyes."Great!"

The boys smiled them as a response. Natsu stepped forward. "Did you have breakfast?" He asked.

They shook their heads like "Nope."

Natsu grinned them." Alright, I am taking you to a restaurant as a treat then!"

The girls looked at him with confused eyes. Jellal not long after slapped Natsu's back in faked annoyance. "Oi, what about me?" He asked with a smile.

Natsu scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "Ahaha of course, why you're asking?" They laughed at each other. Erza smiled at them. This all reminded her of the moments before everything that happened to them both being sent away from her.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **-IN FRONT OF THE RESTAURANT-**_

 _ **.**_

The five wizards stood in front of the restaurant. Natsu and Jellal allowed the girls to be the first to enter. They thanked them and stepped inside. They ordered what they would like and waited. They chatted during this time about Natsu and Jellal's childhood, along with what happened during the time they were kept in prison.

Boys figure out a new S-Class mage is currently filling the place of Natsu. Natsu learned that he is a gravity wizard and a strong one at that. He was maybe a little excite for a challenge. Finally, their breakfast came to them and they began to eat in joyful chatter. After a while, two boys both being no older than thirteen entered the restaurant. Natsu took in their scent over the smell of all the wonderful food around him and turned his face to them. The blonde one was talking about "...trusting his nose..." to black-haired one.

"Sting, Rogue! Come here take a seat!" Natsu said with a smile. Sting grinned and Rogue smiled. They approached next to them and greeted the other wizards. They took two chairs and sat down next to Natsu.

"Order what you want, it is all on me this time." He said putting a hand on his chest. Sting jumped in joy and slapped Natsu's back, it caused him to cough. "That's my master!"

Natsu glared at him. "I am trying to eat, baka!"

Sting grinned at him in response. Rogue smiled to Natsu ."Thanks, Master." He said hiding his joy much more than Sting.

"Don't mention it." He said as he went back to inhaling his food as the children ordered their respective meals.

.

They finished their meal and headed to Fairy Tail. During the walk back Sting and Rogue stayed in front of Natsu.

"When will our training begin?" They asked with one voice. Natsu sent them a confused look.

"Huh?" He managed to say. Mira joined the conversation. All of the wizards stopped.

"They were waiting for you for a long time, Natsu." She said. Natsu turned his face to boys again.

"I taught you the basics, what is your reason for seeking further training?" Natsu asked with a serious face. If he were to follow through with further training it in no way would be enjoyable, it would be hell.

"I want to surpass the Dark Prince," Sting stated with pride.

"I want to surpass the Black Steel," Rogue replied nonchalantly. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"For what reason do you wish to pass these benchmarks?" Natsu asked. They looked at him with confused faces. They thought for a while and Sting forced himself to give him an answer.

"I want to be the strongest wizard!" He replied. Rogue stood silent. Natsu turned his face to Sting.

"After that? What will happen after that? Once you become number one what will be your reason to continue to travel forward, to grow stronger?" He asked, still had a serious face. Jellal and girls noticed his unusual expression. They began to slightly worry.

"Natsu?" Erza called but Natsu didn't reply. He was looking at Sting's eyes. Sting couldn't find anything to say. He didn't know. He only thought of the moments of now not of what there is for after.

"I… I don't know." He replied when looking at the ground. Rogue began what Natsu was hinting towards but was yet to but much like Sting he couldn't find the words.

Natsu ignored them and began to walk forward. Everyone watched him with shocked expressions except Jellal.

'I wish I had a master like him,' Jellal thought and smiled.

Natsu continued to walk. Sting turned around and yelled him."Natsu, You lazy bastard!"

Natsu didn't turn his face and didn't stop. He just said silently. "Find a reason to become stronger, I won't train you until you find one. Find that one reason in your heart for why you wish to be number one."

Wizards began to walk to Fairy Tail in quietly. Sting was angry, Rogue was thoughtful and Natsu was…. confident about his students in that they would find the answer he was looking for.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Fairy Tail Guild Hall-**_

 _ **.**_

"Good Morning Everyone!" The now seven wizards entered the guild building. Sting began to fight with Gray, but the Devil Slayer knocked him out quickly. Rogue sighed and headed to Gajeel and Levy's table.

"Oh, your new clothes are great Natsu!" Cana yelled when she was holding a giant sake barrel on her hands.

Natsu grinned at her."Thanks, Cana, You're beautiful as usual."

"And people call me pervert..." Gray said with a comical sad face. Makarov glared at him.

"You must learn the difference between perversion and kindness Gray," Master said. Gray sighed in defeat.

"And you look handsome too, Jellal," Macao said with a grin. Jellal turned his face him with a sad expression.

"I don't want an old man's admiration but thanks, Macao-san," He said and the guild burst in a fit laughter. Natsu fell to the ground as he was laughing so much.

After that, Natsu and Jellal headed to bar and Erza went to the second floor.

"Can you give me a cup of tea please, Kinana?" Natsu asked with a soft smile.

"Of course, Natsu," Kinana replied with a smile on her lips and she turned his face to Jellal.

"For you Jellal-san?" She asked with the same smile. Jellal raised his head.

"Oh, water would be great," Jellal replied. Kinana replied with a simple 'Hai' and began to prepare their drinks.

"Where is Laxus by the way?" Natsu asked.

Kinana didn't turn his face and answered." He went a job with Thunder God Tribe."

"HAHA So, With his playmates!" Natsu said and burst into laughter, Kinana giggled a bit.

Natsu turned his face to Jellal. "And what's your plan?"

Jellal sent him a confused look." What plan?"

Natsu smirked. "How will you spend your days?"

Jellal sighed."I don't know, I want to help you about Spaktums, but my heavenly body magic doesn't work on them."

He thought for a while and finally spoke again."Oh, If I can take my staffs back I can help you!"

Natsu smiled to him. "Chairman was right about us… we are the most dangerous people in Fiore." and they laughed with each other for a while. Suddenly guild doors burst opened and a figure appeared. Master and Erza exited from Master's room and looked at the now door. The man had a giant muscular body like Elfman and short brown hair. He had ax on his back. Wizards left their current actions and looked at the mage.

"Welcome back, Drake!" Master greeted. The giant man now known as Drake turned his face to Makarov.

"Yo, Master" Drake replied and headed to the second floor.

Natsu turned his body to Drake, still on his chair. After few steps, Drake noticed Natsu and looked at him. "Huh?"

Natsu stood up and made his way to him with a smile on his face. "Yo, I am Natsu nice to meet you," Natsu said and extended a hand to Drake.

Drake simply slapped his hand and spoke with a humiliating voice."I know who you are trash, Natsu Dragneel former S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail."

Some of the mages gasped with worry. Jellal turned his face to Drake. Natsu's face didn't change, he kept smiling and lowered his hand shrugging not at all bothered by Drake taunts. "Yeah, It's not a big problem for me as long as I am here with my family."

Drake looked at him with pity in his eyes."Not a big problem huh HAHAHA, I want to teach you a lesson like I did to Sting." He said.

Sting gritted his teeth from the table having woken up from previously being unconscious. Erza leaned to second floors railing thought, 'Stupid, you're gonna get yourself killed.'

Natsu turned face to Sting with a serious face."Oi, Sting, you should be more respectful to your elders!"

Sting watched, "But he started it," He replied with his hands crossed on his belly.

Natsu sighed and turned his face to Drake again but suddenly he fell to one of his knees.

 **"Gravity Magic: Increase 100"** Drake shouted with a satisfied smirk. Everyone gasped in shock.

'What the hell is he doing!' They thought in fear of Drake's own safety.

Mirajane made her way to them with a trash box in her hand. It was a short ranged magic so it only affected Natsu… wait it affected him? Natsu was taking some glass pieces from the floor, his hair and his clothes were giving signals to gravity increase. He stood up like nothing happened with glass pieces in his hands. Mira put the trash box near to Natsu. She would have gotten closer but she didn't want to enter the gravity zone.

 **"200"** Drake gritted his teeth and increased the gravity. Makarov facepalmed. Other one's eyes widened.

"Thanks, Mira, They can cut someone's foot." He said and made his way to trash box. He put the glass pieces in it and headed to his old location. Gajeel smirked. 'That bastard, I collapsed to the ground when gravity was 100,' He thought.

"Don't mention it Natsu..." Mira replied with a smile and took the trash box from ground, she went back to the bar. Natsu was now standing in front of Drake with his usual grin. "Sorry for the delay and sorry for my little blondie. I don't know why that little bastard is fighting with each and every person he meets… "

Older members sweat dropped. "You were like him in old times…"

Natsu scratched the back of his head nervously and giggled. "Anyways, let's get along well." He waved to him and headed back to the bar.

Sting and Rogue looked at their master with stars in their eyes. 'We have to find the answer. We need to find our reasons to get stronger.' They thought.

Drake just stared him with a furious face. He watched and went to the second floor. Natsu sat down next to Jellal. Jellal grinned at him.

"And… ?" He asked. Natsu sent him a confused look. Jellal sent him a strangled look but Natsu understood what he is trying to say. He sighed.

"I don't want 'family fight' anymore… After that 'Baka-Laxus event" He replied. Jellal sent him a confused look like Natsu did five seconds ago.

Natsu took a deep breath and began to tell the story. "That baka…"

/

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Bronzeapollo708: Save ME!**

 **Almighty Acnologia: Ignore him, I really liked that chapter so I want you to review :D ... pretty please?**


End file.
